quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Nailgun (TA)
In Quake 3 Team Arena, the Nailgun fires a shrapnel of ten slow-moving projectiles in one shot. If all of the projectiles connect, they can kill an unarmored and healthy target. In addition, there is a significant delay between shots, so shots should be timed so that they kill a target in one hit. Strategies *Unlike the previous incarnation, this nailgun acts more like a heavy shotgun than an automatic weapon. The nails it fires are slow-moving physical projectiles instead of hitscan, meaning that it takes time for the nails to hit their target instead of reaching it instantly. *The Nailgun has one of the highest potential burst damage per shot, depending on range. That makes it a pretty effective weapon in Team Arena's arsenal. Rather large spread, slow projectile speed and low amount of pellets spread from the gun dents it damage output by longer distances. *The Nailgun can be a good weapon if used at close to medium range. The slow projectiles requires that you be able to predict where your enemy will be going. If not, your projectiles will largely miss. If the enemy gets close, fire it by some leading. *The Nailgun can also be used to cover a key entrance to your base. The sheer amount of projectiles the Nailgun fires can quickly dissuade a foe from attacking. If you have an ally firing the Nailgun with you, you can overwhelm multiple attackers at large gates. *If an enemy has the Nailgun, simply move in an erratic pattern. Constantly moving around will make it difficult for him to predict where you'll be going, making it harder for his projectiles to hit you. Don't get too close, because if all of the projectiles connect, you'll be destroyed. *In Team Arena, the Nailgun makes the Shotgun nearly obsolete at every account except for the slow projectile speed. *The Nailgun's projectile bounces off walls in Quake Live, also projectile speed is faster. If you're feeling particularly tricky, try to shoot a wall to the side of your enemy or behind them. Advantages * Devastating at close range, an upgrade to shotgun. * Nails deal above mediocre damage per hit. * When all nails connect deals almost double the damage of most dangerous burst weapons. * Chokes gates, below floors or long narrow sightlines. * Nails ricochet off surfaces in Quake Live, capable to check corners. * Ricochets makes the pre-fire threatening in Quake Live. * Projectile speed increased in Quake Live. Disadvantages * Not hitscan, nails suffer flight time. * Ineffective at longer ranges due to random spread. * Jumpshots are unreliable with slow projectiles and spread radius. * Long reload, not really effective against groups given slow projectile speed. * Weak against high ledges or waist high covers at the open. * Ricochet amount varies in Quake Live. * Weak against cover in Quake 3 Team Arena. * Projectiles move extremely slowly in Quake 3 Team Arena. Notes Along with Chain Gun and Proximity Mine Launcher, Nailgun has been removed from all maps of Quake Live since the August 27 update back in '14. However, it can be obtained through cheat codes. Gallery Ng3 g.png Category:Team Arena weapons Category:Weapons